Child of The Sun
by frostnesia
Summary: Tsuna isn't a normal child. And Nana is less human than she appears to be. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I apologize if there's any mistakes or misconceptions about Japanese mythology.**

 **This was somewhat inspired by** **Kyogre's _Ayakashi_** **[a masterpiece] and various headcanon on why Nana is as oblivious as she is.**

ミ

At age three, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a brilliant child.

Neighbors cooed about him, about his charming smiles, his soft brown hair. About how is seems he's more mature than the rest of the children in the neighborhood.

Nana knew. She knew, when her little Tsuna ( _so mature, so **intelligent**_ ) speaks his first word just when he was 11 months old. When, at age two, he fell from the stairs and is left with no bruises, he didn't even cry.

Nana _knew_ what she's dealing with. So, when Tsuna is old enough to walk independently, she smiles and says, "Let's sign you up for self defense, I heard the instructor is lovely," and her little sunshine smiles and nods his head, understands the meaning of her words.

And so, Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up knowing how to take down someone twice his size.

ミ

Tsuna loves dogs. He likes to pet them and hug them. Tsuna even loves the puppy next door. So when the faithful day came, he just smiles at his father and the stranger he brought. A nice old man that insist on being called grandpa.

Tsuna knew that, technically, they were cousins. At least, that was what he realized after his mother explained to him.

Tsuna didn't let his train of thought show on his face. He just charmingly smiles at grandpa and offered him an orange paper crane that he folded once he knew his father had came home.

( _but, if Nono fondly placed it in a glass shelf for years and it didn't seem to have aged **at all.**_

 _Well, Tsuna always did have a knack for origami)_

The man took it and promised to keep it safe, cradling it as if it was treasure. Tsuna just softly smiles at him, amber eyes flashing golden.

The visit only last a day, with grandpa and his father immediately leaving the next day. And Tsuna pretended not to notice how tight his mother's grip on her apron was when they were staying.

ミ

When it happens, Tsuna is seven and defending a wild baby fox.

He just came home from his Kendo lessons when he passed a playground and saw a group of children cornering a fox.

Tsuna immediately rushed in between the group of children and the creature, ignoring the low growl from behind him and fixing a hard glare on the other children.

The leader of the ragtag group stepped up, a nasty sneer on his face and a baseball bat in his hand. He shoved Tsuna roughly, "Oh look, it's _little Tsunayoshi,_ how's your parents doing?" he grinned sharply, "Is your _father_ ever coming back?" the leader laughed.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, the other children had taken notice of his father's absence and had taken advantage of it, calling him _unloved_ and _mommy's boy_ in every opportunity they had.

"Poor thing," a girl stepped up and cooed sweetly, smile like poison, "I guess that's why your mother turned crazy. Talking to herself and laughing alone. I feel _sad_ for your mother," she sighed, exaggerating her emotions with a mocking light in her eyes.

That's when Tsuna _**snapped.**_

( _there's warmth rushing out of his body and his vision is blinded with **brilliant gold-)**_

When his senses came back, he's panting, body sore and sweat running down his face. Tsuna feels like he could collapse any moment.

There's no sign of the group of children from earlier, and he just realized the small warm body pressing againts his leg.

It's the fox.

Except, after Tsuna bends down and gotten a closer look, it's not really a fox.

It (Tsuna isn't sure) has _two_ tails, wrapping around his legs. It's fur is a russet orange, and eyes the colour of earth. After looking at the ( _far too intelligent_ ) eyes of the fox, Tsuna gently picked it up. Cradling it to his chest and not caring that his clothes are going to get dirty, Tsuna cooed, "Hello there, let's get you cleaned up."

When he gets home, Nana gets a sight of a dirty grinning child with a happy fox in his arms, yipping exitedly.

"Can we keep him, Kaa-san?" he asked, cheeks almost hurting by how bright he's grinning. The fox in his arms let out a happy sound, eyes pleading and Nana didn't have the heart to say no. ( _she wasn't planning to)_

ミ

(they named him Terasu.

whenever people asks, _why did you named him that?_ Tsuna always answers, _it's_ _after the deity that I admire_. And the subject is dropped.

but Tsuna knew who he named him after,

she's the one that gave permission to keep him after all.)

ミ

Tsuna _loves_ the orange fire. ( _S_ _oul Flames,_ his mother chided)

After that accident in the park, he tells his mother about the odd event. Her face twisted into a knowing smile, and she tells him to focus on the warm feeling in his stomach and to redirect it to his hand.

Tsuna tries his best to follow her instructions, warmth blooming in his hand and a small orange spark appeared. Glancing at his mother's supportive nod, he focused. Getting the fire to get bigger and bigger until it's the size of his palm.

Gently, his mother cupped her hands in his, "This is what we call Soul Flames," she said, channeling some of her own energy, "a manifestation of one's soul."

The flame glowed brighter, shining a brilliant gold. Suddenly, it vanished. Leaving Tsuna feeling drained.

His mother gently picked him up and walked to Tsuna's room. Tucking him under the bed and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Tomorrow, I'll let you know our true history," she murmured, caressing his face gently.

( _and Tsuna dreams of golden lights and sunshine warmth_ )

ミ

They go to the shrine the next day.

The one in the edges of Namimori, decorated by large trees and bushes.

People rarely came here to pray anymore, they came here to take pictures and admire the aura of peace that surrounded the holy ground.

"What a shame," his mother murmured, "the people here don't realize how powerful this shrine is."

Tsuna just nodded, having to walk with a little difficulty now that he was wearing a yukata. As they get to the gate of the shrine, decorated with statues of foxes and cats, he feels... _safe._ As if no evil on the world could touch him here.

"We're here," his mother's voice lifted him from his stupor. Tsuna took a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

They've arrived in a room filled with paintings. Carefully crafted and well taken care of.

His mother stepped forward. Into the direction of the biggest painting, decorated with orange colours and bright paints.

It's a picture of Amaterasu.

Reclining in a cloud surrounded by two guardian foxes, her face is painted in an expression of tranquility, hand smoothing the fur of the fox closest to her.

And it suddenly _**glowed.**_

Tsuna had to shade his eyes with his hands, the light so bright he was worried it could blind him.

It lasted a couple of seconds at most, but it feels like hours when the bright light dissipated.

What was left was his mother. Except, she doesn't _look_ like his mother.

Her eyes are golden, hair decorated with a complex headdress and now wearing an elaborate kimono. But she feels like _home._

She— _mother—_ crouched down to his level, gently taking hold of his hands. Putting a hand underneath his chin, she tilted his head so that his eyes met hers. A warm smile decorates her face.

"You're my legacy," she said, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, "You're my _son_. And I'm going to raise you in the best way I can."

"I _promise."_

A feeling settled in his bones, an oath.

( _and Sawada Tsunayoshi feels like he's the luckiest son in the **world)**_

ミ

 **The ending might seemed rushed, but I had no idea how to properly end this.**

 **Anyway, leave a review on your way out!**

 _ **(If you want to continue this or make a fic inspired by this, go ahead! just credit me!)**_

 _Ayla_


End file.
